duskfandomcom-20200214-history
Mage Experience Costs
Mage Experience Costs Here you will find the base costs for upgrading various statistics on your character. For information on how to get reduced costs from Instruction from another character, or personal research, please go to the Mage Instruction and Research page. . Familiar Experience Chart Spending rules and guidelines Most XP expenditures do not need ST approval, and therefore can be made when the points are available. There are limitations, however, on just how many dots can be purchased where in a given time frame. Those are detailed below: *One dot in Attributes can be purchased per week. That means, even if you have the points for two dots of Strength, or a dot of Perception and a dot of Wits, you may still only purchase one. *For ratings up to 6, one dot of Willpower can be purchased within a month's time. 7-8 can only be purchased at a rate of one dot per three months. Willpower 9 will only happen with ST approval and a very good IC reason. In no case will a PC have WP 10. *Players may purchase a number of Abilities per week, including multiple Talents, or a Talent and a Skill, etc. However, two dots in the same Ability cannot be purchased within the same week. So no two dots of Brawl in a week, etc. *Backgrounds, Merits, and Flaws always require ST approval, whether it be to raise an existing Background, or to purchase a new one (even if earned through play), to buy off Flaws, or to purchase a new Merit. *Spheres can also only be purchased at a one per week rate. No more than 3 total dots in any one Sphere can be purchased per calendar month. *To buy advanced levels of Spheres (Adept/4 dots and Master/5 dots), please refer to the House Rule: Mage-Sorcerer-Psychic Power Time Limits page for time limits. *One rote may be purchased per week. . 'ST approval is required for...' *Significant edits or additions to history, background, and paradigm. Adding someone's character as someone who you knew in high school is not a major edit, for example, but saying that you were beaten nearly to death by a street gang when you were 14 is significant and should be approved by the ST first. *As mentioned above, there are sheet changes that require ST approval as well: **Buying dots in Backgrounds **Buying dots in Merits (this will only be allowed on a very limited basis) **Buying off significant Flaws (some Flaws can never be bought off) **Willpower 9, as listed above. Failure to acquire ST approval before making edits as listed above to the character sheet will result in a warning, and the changes being removed, possibly at the cost of the XP spent. Should the issue persist, the character's approval will be revoked, and the character will have to be reapped at base level to be played again. Questions? email imc.dusk@gmail.com and ask! Category:Mage Category:Rules Category:Experience Category:House Rules Category:Familiar